


Geeky

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Ernie always has a theory. He collects and rearranges pieces of the puzzle, runs ideas past Hannah, looks for connections and listens for the gasps. They tell him when he's hit on something so strange and horrible it must be true.

He's nothing if not flexible, though. The best theorists are open to change, and the best Hufflepuffs gladly apologize when evidence turns the other way. He's been wrong about Harry Potter before, and now he picks his side and hopes he's right. He has hours of revising ahead and DA skills to master. The time for apologies has passed.


End file.
